Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is a Nintendo character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U representing the Legend of Zelda series. Despite her name being in the title, she has more of a damsel in distress role. Game Appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl is Zelda's first meeting with Sonic. Subspace Emmisary In the Subspace Emissary, Zelda is seen alongside Peach, Mario, and Kirby in a tournament. However, if either Mario or Kirby wins, Pirhanha Pete will come and kidnap both Peach and Zelda. If rescued Kirby rescues Zelda. However, Wario turns Peach into a trophy and runs off. Zelda and Kirby escape from the stadium on a Warp Star. They are pursued by the Halberd, and landed on top of it. They eventually fell off and reached the ground, fighting along through hordes of Subspace Primids. Later on, Kirby leaves Zelda behind, and Bowser ambushes her to turn her into a trophy. The Shadow Bugs (which came along with Bowser) make a clone of Zelda that proceeds to ambush Link and Yoshi with a Dark Cannon. However, Pit destroyed the Dark Cannon and he and Mario fight and defeat her. When the clone wass defeated, Link witnessed her trophy disintegrating into Shadow Bugs and, believing it was the real Zelda, proceeds to attack both Mario and Pit with Yoshi’s help. Mario and Pit defeat them and turn them into trophies. If kidnapped Kirby rescues Peach. However, Wario turns Zelda into a trophy and runs off. She is later captured by King Dedede when he ambushes Wario and steals his Cargo along with Ness. As he passes Link and company, Link spots her on the back of the Cargo, and Pit shoots the Cargo, slowing it down so that they can pursue Dedede. Dedede puts his own Dedede brooch on her, but when Bowser attacks his castle, he finds her trophy and takes it. However, he is pursued by Mario and Pit, and when Pit fires an arrow at Bowser, the Dedede brooch falls off and is found by Kirby. Bowser escapes in the Koopa Clown Car and takes her trophy up to the waiting Halberd. Story remerge At a later part of the story, Zelda and Peach are discovered by Lucario, Meta Knight, and Solid Snake in cages aboard the Battleship Halberd, stuck in their trophy form. Shadowbugs of the princesses then fight the trio. After being freed, Snake tells both Zelda and Peach to stay in the room that they were being held captive in. As Sheik However, Zelda transforms into Sheik,(this can be reverted during gameplay) and both she and Peach make their way to the deck of the Halberd, against Snake's orders. When Fox attacks the Halberd and nearly hits Peach by accident, Sheik uses Vanish to appear on top of Fox's Arwing. She then breaks the cockpit and Fox ejects, and they both fall to the Halberd. Just as they begin to fight, Peach holds up a hand and yells, "Hi!" Both Fox and Sheik look over, and find Peach has just offered them both tea. Fox, looking confused, looks to Sheik, to find she has already begun to drink. Fox accepts the tea and they do not fight again. Zelda helps Peach, Fox, Lucario, Snake and Falco defeat Duon. She is on the Halberd when Meta Knight lands it and meets up with the two other groups. After Duon's defeat, when Meta Knight retakes the Halberd, she returns to Zelda's appearance. Subspace During the encounter Tabuu, Zelda (along with all the other Nintendo heroes) gets turned into a trophy. If she is revived, she, along with Link, revives her old foe Ganondorf and points out what happened. They then go through the Great Maze. Sonic appears After going through the Great Maze, Zelda and the Nintendo heroes see Tabuu preparing to turn everyone back into trophies, when suddenly a blue blur broke Tabuu's wings and landed on a mountain, revealing to be Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, Zelda, and the Nintendo heroes defeated Tabuu and restored the world. Special Moves *'Standard' - Nayru's Love :A crystal forms around Zelda. *'Side' - Din's Fire :Zelda shoots a fireball *'Up' - Farore's Wind :Zelda teleports. *'Down' - Transform :Zelda turns into Sheik *'Final Smash' - Light Arrow :Zelda fires an arrow of light at the opponent. Tier Matchup with Sonic Green Hill Zone On Green Hill Zone, Zelda can double jump and teleport across the stage and end up offscreen. She doesn't slide at all on the checkers. When the stage crumbles, she can teleport back on the ledge. The checkpoint can knock her a quarter across the stage. Trophies Stickers Sonic stickers usable by this character ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Zelda was announced on December 26th. Changes from Brawl *Din's Fire gets bigger and powerful the farther it travels.Miiverse (March 12) Custom Moves *'Default Standard' - ' : *'''Custom Standard 1 - ' : *'''Custom Standard 2 - ' : *'''Default Side - ' : *'''Custom Side 1 - ' : *'''Custom Side 2 - ' : *'''Default Up - ' : *'''Custom Up 1 - ' : *'''Custom Up 2 - ' : *'''Default Down - ' : *'''Custom Down 1 - ' : *'''Custom Down 2 - ' : *'''Final Smash - '''' : Trophies Rematch with Sonic Green Hill 3DS Windy Hill In Windy Hill, Zelda can't cross under the stage. She can single jump between the left and right platforms, but not vice versa. She can't recover from offscreen under the stage. Gallery File:Zelda SSBB.jpg|Brawl artwork Trivia References External Links *Smash Bros. official site Category:Userspace Characters